Souvenir enfoui
by Canada's dream
Summary: "Caporal-chef, rappelez-vous de la première fois que nous nous sommes vus ? Souvenez-vous des mots que vous avez prononcé ? Moi oui. Je n'oublierai jamais ces mots qui m'ont fais croire en moi et m'ont fais découvrir un tout autre monde."
1. Chapter 1

_Yoshhhh, Bonjour à tous ! Je reviens cette fois ci avec une petite histoire sur le couple Levai ou Levi Petra que j'adore. Je vous laisse découvrir mon premier chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaira. Je vous informe juste qu'il se peut qu"il y ait des fautes mais je fais mon max pour les corriger. Je m'en excuse d'avance._

 _Bonne lecture ~_

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Objet Perdu

La journée avait été éprouvante, mêlée de sueur et de cris de joies lorsque la cloche annonça la fin de l'entraînement. Il était coutume au sein des bataillons d'explorations, de faire un entrainement intensif au moins une fois par mois, histoire de réveiller tous les muscles commençant à se ramollir, étant donné le nombres d'explorations hors des murs qui étaient rares. C'était aussi l'occasion de retrouver tout le monde,de s'évader loin des titans et de ce monde de terreur, le temps d'une journée même si elle n'était pas des plus reposante.

Tous se ruèrent vers l'entrepôt, pour y déposer son équipement tridimensionnel, pour ensuite savourer un bon repas chaud, dans la salle commune.

Seule, une personne était restée en retrait, une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année, les cheveux roux arrivant aux épaules, était à terre en train de chercher frénétiquement quelque chose sans grand succès. Elle retourna la terre, de la poussière obstruait sa vu mais elle continuait de chercher, quand fatiguée de sa journée et en colère, elle cessa poussant un long soupir de mécontentement.

 **-Oi Petra tu fais quoi à terre ?**

La jeune femme leva la tête vers son interlocuteur beaucoup plus âgé et de sexe opposé.

 **-Auruo tu n'aurais pas vu mon bracelet par hasard ? Je l'avais tout à l'heure mais impossible de remettre la main dessus.**

 **-Tu n'as qu'a faire attention à tes affaires. Aller viens manger tu chercheras plus tard, il n'a pas du aller bien loin**

 **-Mhm tu as raison**

Elle se releva péniblement, tous les muscles de son corps étaient endoloris par les efforts qu'elle avait du effectuer aujourd'hui, mais en aucun cas elle devait le montrer. Parmi son équipe, elle était la seule femme et devait souvent, essuyer les critiques de ces compagnons souvent de mauvais goût et devait en permanence, leur montrer de quoi elle était capable.

Elle dû bien l'avouer qu'au début c'était dur, mais à force de persévérance, ils lui accordèrent enfin toute leurs confiance, ce fut de même pour son caporal-chef Livai, considéré comme le meilleur espoir de l'humanité. Elle et ses coéquipiers furent choisi avec le plus grand soin par Livai. Au début elle n'en revenait pas, elle voulait lui montrer qu'il n'avait pas fait un mauvais choix mais en vérité il s'en fichait bien. A vrai dire son regard ne traduisait rien en général, il arborait toujours son regard de désintéressé, qui se fiche de tout mais Petra savait qu'au fond de cette coquille se cachait un homme plus sensible qu'il n'y paraissait. Cela là l'a rassurait et l'apaisait en temps de crise et se raccrochait intimement à lui, se sentant en permanence en sécurité du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensait. Elle ne partageait que très rarement son opinion sur la question et préférait ce taire, gardant cela que pour elle, son secret à elle. Cela lui arrivait de ce moquer gentiment de lui mais sans l'offenser car elle savait qu'il n'aimait pas ça, tout en lui inspirait l'ordre et le respect, elle savait aussi qu'il cachait un lourd passé et qu'il n'en parlait jamais. Elle avait à mainte reprise entendu des rumeurs mais préférait les ignorer car au fond d'elle, elle espérait qu'un jour il lui raconterait tout.

Elle souffla, essuya son pantalon et déposa son équipement constatant qu'elle était la dernière et referma la porte.

Elle pénétra, accompagner d'Auruo son ainé dans la grande salle du réfectoire et s'installa avec ses camarades, Erd, Ghunter, à eux quatre ils formaient l'escouade Livai.

Une ambiance de bonne camaraderie résonnait au sein du réfectoire et tout le monde y allait de sa petite personne à commencer par Erd lançant un pique à Petra.

 **-Alors Petra, pas trop mal au cul ?**

 **-Et si tu t'occupais du tiens pour commencer lança t-elle sur un ton ironique**

 **-Avoue Petra que t'as chute fut mémorable, même notre caporal-chef voulut rire mais s'est retenu continua Ghunter toujours prêt à suivre Erd**

 **-N'importe quoi, et puis ça arrive à tout le monde de perdre l'équilibre cracha t-elle changeant de ton**

 **-Bien sûr même après trois ans d'entraînement tridimensionnel pff à qui tu vas faire croire ça, tu as juste été déstabilisé par une certaine personne, tu as voulu faire ta maline mais t'as merdé taquina Erd**

 **-D-de quoi ? N-n'importe quoi, j'ai juste perdu l'équilibre dit elle devenant toute rouge**

Les gars se mirent à rire devant la gêne occasionné par eux, qui visiblement adoraient la titiller sur cette certaine personne, car oui Petra était tombée amoureuse de son propre Caporal-chef.

Et après trois ans à ces côtés, difficile de ne pas l'avoir remarqué, surtout pour ses compagnons de route la piégeant à son propre jeu. Néanmoins le concerné ne s'en était jamais rendu compte ou du moins il ne le montrait pas, ce qui dans un sens rassura la jeune femme qui se voulait discrète sur le sujet.

Etant toute rouge et ne sachant pas quoi répondre, elle voulut s'enterrer sur place, disparaître de la surface terrestre quand derrière elle, elle sentit une présence qui en imposait, rien qu'en un seul regard. Elle reconnu cette étrange sensation, d'être observé dans son dos, un regard froid et sans expression, la suivre à chacun de ses mouvements, voilà pourquoi aujourd'hui elle avait chuté, la cause était de lui, Livai.

 **-La prochaine essaye de faire plus attention, sinon je vais devoir te mettre au régime**

Le coup de grâce venait de lui tomber dessus.

De un il venait de la réprimander et de deux il venait de dire qu'elle avait prit du poids. A côté de ça les critiques de ses camarades étaient beaucoup plus gentilles et même en ayant l'habitude de ses piques, il y avait une chose à savoir sur lui, c'est qu'il n'était pas très bavard et avait un humour plutôt décalé. Certes à force de le côtoyer on s'y habitue mais là c'était la goutte d'eau qui venait de faire déborder le vase. Jamais au grand jamais elle n'avait manqué de respect à son supérieur mais il ne serait tarder car oui on ne devait jamais se moquer du poids d'une femme. Ni une ni deux elle se leva, lui faisant face cette fois-ci, ne détournant pas le regard et lui asséna une critique cinglante.

 **-Vous n'avez qu'à arrêter de nous engraisser comme des porcs.**

Puis elle disparut.

Elle cru entendre en bruit de fonds quelques applaudissement mais ne fit pas attention, se rendant compte trop trad de se qu'elle venait de dire. Elle eu tout de même de la chance car le commandant Erwin n'était pas dans les parages mais elle venait de défier son propre supérieur. Elle était peut-être gentille mais elle avait ses limites et il l'avait largement dépassé donc ce geste était justifié tenta t-elle de se rassurer.

Elle marchait d'un pas rapide ayant peur d'être suivit mais ne sentit aucune présence, alors soulagée elle ralenti le pas puis se souvenu qu'elle devait retourner dehors chercher son bracelet. Par chance il faisait encore jour, c'était le moment pour y aller avant que le soleil ne disparaisse emportant avec lui ce souvenir qu'elle ne voulait pas perdre.

Le vent venait de se lever légèrement, rafraîchissant l'atmosphère, l'air était plus agréable à respirer ce qui remit en place les idées de Petra, essayant tant bien que mal de se souvenir de l'endroit où elle aurait pu le perdre. Quand dans un éclair de lucidité elle se rappela de l'endroit où elle avait chuté malencontreusement. Elle chercha encore et encore sans succès, les larmes commençant à monter, ce bijou était précieux à ses yeux et elle priait Dieu pour qu'elle puisse le retrouver.

Elle baissa les bras après un énième passage, lessivée, attristée et en colère, elle s'adossa contre un vieux tronc et regarda dans le vide, fixant un point imaginaire.

Se retrouver seule dans cette endroit l'apaisait et lui rappelait son chez soi. Elle avait comme habitude de venir se réfugier le temps d'une heure dans la forêt, profitant de la tranquillité des lieux et du silence. Là au moins elle ne se sentait pas jugée par quiconque, elle en avait un goût amer de cette époque. Elle fut sorti de sa rêverie en voyant pointer devant elle son supérieur, visiblement en colère, son premier geste étant de baisser la tête.

 **-Sais-tu que jouer la rebelle te vas très mal ?**

 **-Je-je suis désolé Heichou, je ne recommencerai plus**

 **-Ah je dois bien avouer que je t'ai légèrement cherché et que d'un côté tu n'as pas tord sur le faite qu'on vous nourrit pas mal, mais à qui la faute ? Surement pas la mienne, la prochaine fois refait ton petit numéro devant Erwin je suis sur qu'il appréciera.**

Elle ne savait jamais quoi dire face à ces tirades dans ce genre, certes il devait blaguer mais elle avait toujours du mal à interpréter les choses, non pas qu'elle soit stupide au contraire, c'est juste que c'était trop subtile pour elle qui ne voulait pas trop se prendre la tête avec se genre de choses, alors elle laissa un gros blanc attendant qu'il parte ou qu'il finisse ce qu'il avait à dire.

 **-Au faite tu as fais tomber ça en te relevant tout à l'heure, c'est bien ce que tu cherches non ?**

Il tendit de sa main droite un petit objet brillant, scintillant à la vu du soleil, ce qui fit sourire Petra qui avait perdu tout espoir de le retrouver un jour. Elle tendit la main pour le récupérer quand il la retira d'un coup manquant de la faire trébucher à terre, ce qui aurait été encore plus ridicule. Ses yeux traduisaient l'incompréhension totale face à se geste, pour le moins déroutant.

 **-Je ne sais pas si finalement tu mérites que je te le redonnes**

 **-Vous savez que c'est mal de voler dit elle ironique le sentant d'humeur taquine**

 **-Je ne fais juste qu'emprunter, pas voler, c'est là toute la différence**

 **-Je ne vous savait pas intéressé par ce genre de chose**

Il regarda longuement le bracelet, attendant de répondre. C'était dans ces moments là qu'elle l'appréciait le plus, quand elle pouvait lire dans ses yeux, voir ces expressions changer et de parler plus naturellement. Il était rare qu'elle partage ce genre de moment en sa présence, ça lui réchauffait le cœur.

 **-Moi non plus**

Elle se retint de rire, malgré la tournure comique que prenait les choses, elle voulait vraiment récupérer son bracelet ne doutant pas une seconde qu'il lui irait à merveille mais il représentait une vrai valeur sentimentale.

 **-Je n'en doute pas mais j'aimerai vraiment le récupérer, à votre prochain anniversaire je vous offrirai le même si vous le souhaitez**

Son visage se détourna de l'objet pour se poser sur elle. Il se mit à la dévisager comme s'il pouvait lire en elle tel un livre ouvert, c'était aussi dans ces moments qu'elle se sentait mise à nu et que tout ce qu'elle pouvait cacher au plus profond de son intérieur était visible à ses yeux.

 **-Tu y tiens vraiment n'est-ce pas ? Il représente beaucoup de chose pour toi**

 **-O-oui**

Elle ne savait pas trop où il voulait en venir.

 **-La prochaine fois évite de le perde**

Il lui balança et repartit comme si de rien était, sous les yeux d'une Petra désabusée de la situation. Il se retourna une dernière fois

 **-Moi aussi j'aimerais chérir un objet de valeur comme le tient**

Puis il disparut dans la pénombre qui venait de tomber, laissant apparaître un début de lune.

* * *

 _Si ce premier chapitre t'as plus, n'hésite pas à ma le dire même juste un mot !_


	2. Chapter 2

_YOSHHHHHHH ! Me revoilà avec mon "roulement de tambours" chapitre 2 ! Mhm je n'ai pas grand chose à dire de plus sur ce chapitre, comme d'habitude n'hésiter pas à me dire ce que vous en penser, ça me fera beaucoup plaisir. Bon j'arrête de blablater, je vous laisse le lire, bonne lecture minas ~_

 _Oh juste avant je voudrai remercier Petra's love (j'adore ton pseudo) pour ta petite review qui m'a fais fort plaisir. Je suis contente si tu as adoré, c'est le but ! :) Je suis de celle qui a beaucoup d'image de ce couple Levi/Petra ^^. Pour revenir sur ton petit commentaire concernant l'escadron, ce n'est pas tant qu'il soit méchant avec elle ou qu'elle soit soumise c'est juste leur façon de dire qu'ils l'aiment bien même si c'est une femme et que ça reste de bonhomme #Nosexisme (je ne sais pas si ceci t'aidera). Enfin bref encore merci pour ta review en espérant que ce deuxième chapitre te plaira. Bisous bisous #Canada's dream_

 _Bonne lecture ~~_

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Un rêve étrange

Petra se retournait encore et encore dans son lit, ne trouvant pas le sommeil. Le silence commençait à devenir pesant dans la pièce, baignée par la lumière de la lune haute et pleine, laissant apparaître un jeu d'ombres et de lumières sur les murs de sa chambre. Elle n'arrêtait pas de repasser la scène, ce bout de conversation, ressemblant plus à une confession qu'à une simple phrase balancée comme il le faisait d'habitude. Elle sentit dans sa voix comme une brisure qu'elle ne saurait expliquer. Elle se sentit flotter dans les nuages, jamais il ne lui avait parlé comme cela, juste des formalités entre supérieur et subordonné, rien de plus et rien de moins.

Elle ne savait pas sur qu'elle pied danser puis elle se mit à dériver sur autre chose, laissant ses pensées aller et venir quand elle se mit à pointer le doigt sur un détail. Elle avait remarqué depuis un certain moment ses regards différends, se poser sur elle.. Elle n'avait jamais remarqué son changement qui n'était pas si flagrant que ça mais néanmoins remarquable pour la jeune femme.

Elle prit son oreiller et le positionna sur sa tête, étouffant ses stupides pensées. Pourquoi le Caporal-Chef, changerait tout à coup d'attitude envers elle, ce n'était pas logique. En faite rien de se qu'elle avançait n'était logique, ce n'était pas deux ou trois confessions d'un soir, qui allait tout changer. Elle réussi à trouver le sommeil, se laissant emporter par un rêve des plus étranges.

 _Des voix, elle entendait des voix. Ces voix n'étaient pas inconnus, elle les connaissaient, ces voix répétaient inlassablement les mêmes choses, ces mêmes choses que Petra détestait entendre. « Petra, tu ne sera jamais forte » « Tu m'as laissé tomber » « Va au diable Petra », ces voix devenaient oppressantes, indissociables, pesantes, jusqu'à l'explosion. « PETRA MEURT »_

Elle se réveilla en sursaut poussant un cri. Pleine de sueurs et désorientée, elle regarda par la fenêtre et constata que le soleil commençait déjà à se lever et qu'une belle journée pointait à l'horizon. Elle décida alors d'aller prendre une douche avant d'aller prendre son petit déjeuner.

L'eau chaude coulait sur ses cheveux et sur sa peau nu, marquée par de nombreuses blessures, notamment une qui prenait toute une partie de son dos.

Elle se frotta énergiquement la peau. Une fois son corps lavé elle resta sous l'eau, sans bouger, le dos appuyé contre la paroi de la douche et se mit à repenser à son rêve, ce rêve troublant et déstabilisant. Elle passa une dernière fois le visage sous l'eau et sortit, s'habilla, mit son bracelet et sortit de sa chambre. Elle prit l'escalier pour se rendre dans la salle commune, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel et la chaleur commençait à se faire sentir. Elle dévala les marches une à une quand elle faillit rentrer dans quelqu'un, l'évitant de justesse, sans réellement savoir qui elle venait de bousculer. Elle s'excusa et continua son chemin.

Une fois arrivée à bon port, elle s'installa directement vers ses camarades ainsi que d'autres personnes, tout le monde parlait de tout et de rien, elle essaya de suivre quelques conversations mais n'écoutait que quelques brides sans trop participer, toujours dans les vapes à cause de son rêve.

Le regard perdu, elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'une personne venait de prendre place devant elle, la fixant de ses grands yeux.

 **-Petraaa tu dors ou quoi ?**

Elle leva les yeux et vit Hanji avec son plus grand sourire dévoilant ses dents, bien blanches au passage.

 **-Pardon Hanji-san je rêvais**

 **-Peu importe vous voulez entendre une bonne nouvelle ?**

Elle s'adressa à toute les personnes se trouvant dans son champs de vision et tous la regardèrent songeurs mais attentif, le silence se fit entendre.

 **-Il va y avoir une petite soirée très prochainement, n'est-ce pas génial ?**

Hanji Zoe, un vrai phénomène, bizarre aux premiers abords mais très gentille quand on l'a connaît bien et ça Petra l'avait découvert. Elles sont devenues très amie, se serrant les coudes quelques fois dans les moments durs. Elle était toujours en compagnie du commandant Erwin et de Livai, elle en avait conclut qu'ils devaient se connaître depuis un certain temps.

 **-Une fête mais en quel honneur Hanji ? Demanda Auruo**

 **-Ah je n'ai pas trop compris à vrai dire j'ai surpris une conversation entre Erwin et Livai, pour une occasion spécial mais vu la tête de Livai, il n'avait pas l'air très emballé**

A la prononciation de son prénom, Petra leva enfin la tête pour se mêler à la conversation. Elle remit un peu en ordre les phrases que venait de dire Hanji.

 **-Une fête ? Quelle bonne nouvelle ! S'enthousiasma Petra du moins en apparence**

 **-Mhm je suis d'accord renchérit Hanji**

 **-Hanji quand on écoute une conversation, essaye d'écouter en entier râla Auruo**

 **-Raaaah je sais mais ils parlaient tous bas, difficile d'entendre dans ces conditions bouda t-elle**

 **-Qui dit fête, dit forcément costume râla l'un des soldats**

 **-Et alors, une petite fête ne nous fera pas de mal conclu Hanji-san**

Tous se mirent à débattre sur le pourquoi, une fête aura lieu. Petra, elle, retourna dans ses sombres pensées, laissant de côté l'histoire de la soirée, de toute façon s'il devait bien y avoir une soirée ici, ils seront mit au courant non ? pensa-t-elle.

Le brouhaha du début reprit son cour normal.

* * *

 _Me revoici ici, en faite si, j'ai quand même deux trois truc à dire sur ce chapitre rien de long, j'ai pratiquement tout réécris, l'histoire initial ne me plaisais pas trop et surtout n'avait plus aucun sens avec la suite de l'histoire. J'ai adoré l'arrivée D'Hanji (que j'adore) et puis niveau longueur je ne voulais pas qu'il soit trop long._

 _Et désolé si vous avez vu des petites fautes ! A bientôt pour la suite._


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonjour bonjour, je suis super contente de revenir après plusieurs mois d'absence avec mon chapitre trois, beaucoup de choses ont fait que j'ai mis de côté se chapitre mais aujourd'hui je suis contente de pouvoir enfin le poster. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !_

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Le bal

L'annonce du bal fut annoncé par Erwin, le grand supérieur des bataillons, à la surprise générale qui ne s'attendaient pas à ça. Le bal était donné à l'occasion de l'arrivée d'un homme de grande famille, principal financeur des bataillons.

Cette annonce eut l'effet d'une bombe, beaucoup étaient content, d'autre moins, quand à Petra, elle ne savait quoi penser. Elle était toujours ravie de faire la fête, peu importe l'occasion, mais cette fois-ci c'était différent, elle n'avait ni l'envie, ni le cœur, ses pensées étaient ailleurs.

Hanji quand à elle était très contente voire ravie, elle n'arrêtait pas d'en parler à Petra

 **-Dis Petra passe me voir dans ma chambre qu'on se prépare ensemble**

 **-Oui si tu veux.**

Sa réponse fut brève, elle n'avait qu'une envie quitter la salle et retourner dans sa chambre, mais hélas elle était coincée ici. La plupart de ces coéquipiers avaient bien prit la nouvelle, c'était une façon pour eux de décompresser, de boire et de bien manger.

 **-Petra tout va bien ? Demanda auruo**

 **-Oui juste un petit mal de tête**

 **-Tu devrais aller te reposer, je dirai au Caporal que tu ne te sens pas bien**

Elle ne se fit pas prier, elle quitta la salle discrètement, remonta l'escalier et s'enferma dans sa chambre, à l'abri de tous et éclata en sanglot. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas pleuré, depuis qu'elle avait treize ans. Elle se remit à penser à son passé, sa vie d'avant avec ses parents et sa petite sœur. Rien que d'y penser elle en avait le cœur serré. Elle se rappela du temps où elles s'amusaient ensemble, riant à gorge déployées à s'en faire pipi dessus, aux moments d'écoute et de partage. Petra s'en voulait énormément depuis l'accident, ce qui l'avait probablement conduit ici, à s'engager dans le bataillon, c'était pour elle une sorte de rédemption, de pardon.

Après plusieurs heures à ruminer sur son passé et à vider toutes les larmes de son corps, petra décida d'aller voir hanji pour se préparer. Il devait être pas loin des dix huit heures trente et le bal allait bientôt commencer. Elle s'essuya le visage avec de l'eau bien froide pour dégonfler ses yeux, encore humide de larmes. Une fois satisfaite de sa tête à peu près potable à son goût, elle sortit d'un pas décidé direction la chambre d'hanji. Elle ne croisa personne dans les couloirs, probablement tous occupés à s'apprêter dignement pour se soir. Personne ne savait qui venait réellement, mise à part un homme riche, personne ne connaissait son nom. Arrivée devant la porte elle frappa de bon cœur et fut surprise de voir hanji ouvrir en robe de soirée, ce qui lui allait plutôt bien, s'étonna petra. Sa robe était simple, noir avec un léger décolleté, elle avait visiblement gardée sa coiffure de d'habitude et n'avait rien fait niveau maquillage, du grand hanji !

 **-Où as-tu eus cette robe ? Elle est très jolie et te vas plutôt bien**

 **-Héhé livraison spécial, qui dit grande fête dit robe somptueuse, tiens il y en a une pour toi petra**

Petra n'en revenait pas, qui avait bien pu livrer ceci en si peu de temps ? probablement l'invité de se soir, conclut t-elle. Elle était à la fois excitée de découvrir sa robe mais à la fois encore secouée de tout à l'heure. Petra découvrit la magnifique robe que lui tendait son amie. Elle était d'un noir si profond, elle était près du corps ce qui flattait son corps, elle était raffinée et à la fois sexy sans trop l'être. Hanji prit l'initiative de la coiffer et de la maquiller ce qui ne la rassura pas, soucieuse de voir le résultat, et quel fut le choc en se découvrant plus belle que jamais, hanji avait fait des miracles ce qui l'étonna vraiment.

Elle avait les cheveux attachés en chignon ce qui dégageait sa nuque, elle prit le soin de laisser quelques petites mèches dépasser, quand à son maquillage il était simple mais efficace, un trait de crayon, du mascara et un rouge à lèvre suffisait.

 **-Hanji, tu as fais des miracles**

 **-Oh tu sais tu es déjà jolie, j'ai juste sublimé moi**

Petra remercia hanji et partirent dans la salle commune. Il y avait déjà du monde, ceux du bataillons mais aussi des citadins, des hommes et des femmes. Petra retrouva ses amis et commencèrent à boire et à manger, tous se complimentaient sur leurs tenus de soirée, chacun allant du mot gentil au plus sarcastique, mais tout ça dans la bonne humeur. Un orchestre avait même fait le déplacement pour la soirée, offrant une musique des plus soporifique au goût de petra. Dans tout se raffut elle n'arrivait pas à mettre les yeux sur erwin mais surtout sur livai, grand absent ainsi que l'homme, auteur de la fête. Elle chercha parmi les têtes quelles connaissaient et tomba sur hanji avec un verre à la main et montrant avec fierté son côté féminin.

 **-Tiens hanji je te retrouve enfin, tu n'as pas vu erwin et livai ?**

 **-Mhm non pas encore mais il ne devrait pas tarder**

A ce même moment la musique s'arrêta net, la grande porte s'ouvrit pour laisser place à erwin, suivit de livai et d'un homme de taille moyenne et bien portant. Erwin prit la parole de bon cœur.

 **-Veuillez accueillir m. spencer, sans qui le bataillon n'existerait plus, profiter de la soirée car demain reprise des entraînements intensifs**

Tous applaudirent et la musique recommença de plus belle, l'invité commença à saluer tous les membres du bataillon un à un, petra n'était pas du tout pressée que son tour arrive, elle n'aimait pas trop se qu'il dégageait. Elle avait par contre vu son caporal-chef dans un élégant costume noir qui le mettait parfaitement en valeur, elle craquait littéralement pour lui, ce qui la fit légèrement rougir. Elle fut vite sortit de sa pensée en le voyant arrivée à sa hauteur. Il faisais visiblement sa taille.

 **-Bonjour mademoiselle, je vous trouve ravissante, permettez moi de me présenter, Arnold spencer**

 **-Bonjour, Petra ral enchantée**

Elle ne savait pas où se mettre, cet homme la mettait mal à l'aise, avec ces regards insistants et déplacés.

 **-Puis-je avoir l'honneur de vous inviter à danser ?**

Elle ne savait plus où se mettre. Que devait-elle faire accepter alors qu'elle n'en avait pas du tout l'envie ou refuser au risque de l'énerver ? elle ne savait pas quoi faire.

 **-Veuillez m'excuser Arnold mais je lui avais promis une danse en premier, puis-je ?**

Petra ne vit pas son interlocuteur en premier mais reconnu sa voix.

 **-Et bien livai comment puis-je vous le refuser, allez y je tenterais ma chance plus tard, à bientôt petra**

 **-Oui à bientôt**

L'homme s'en alla au grand soulagement de petra qui à la fois était encore plus gênée que son caporal lui sauve la mise. A vrai dire elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce fut lui et pas un autre, en réalité elle ne s'attendait pas à ça, elle était prête à accepter.

 **-** **Je vous remercie, je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre**

 **-** **Tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux, ce n'est pas parce que c'est un homme riche que tout lui est permit.**

Livai avait toujours cette capacité de dire les choses en face sans prendre de gants, chose que petra avait toujours du mal à faire, elle l'enviait pour ça.

 **-Bon on danse ou on va rester la à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux ?**

 **-Vous n'êtes pas obligé heichou**

 **-Sinon il n'arrêtera pas de nous regarder et ça c'est chiant.**

Elle n'avait pas le choix, non pas que ça ne lui faisait pas plaisir, au contraire mais elle se sentait coupable de lui forcer la main, juste parce qu'elle n'a pas su être directe. Il lui prit la main délicatement et s'en alla sur la piste de danse ou d'autres couples dansaient déjà. Un peu gêné, ils commencèrent à valser, petra n'avait jamais dansé de sa vie et ne savait pas comment s'y prendre mais visiblement son partenaire avait un peu plus l'habitude et elle se laissa faire sans trop faire de faux pas à son grand étonnement.

 **-Vous dansez très bien heichou**

 **-Il le faut bien à force de faire ce genre de soirées on finis par prendre l'habitude**

 **-Oui je dois bien croire**

Elle se mit à sourire, rien qu'a l'idée de l'imaginer danser pour sa première fois, il devait être maladroit tout comme elle.

 **-Ne va pas croire que ces genres de choses me plaisent, pour moi c'est plus une contrainte qu'autre chose, je trouve ça barbant.**

 **-Je vais vous faire une confession, moi aussi je trouve ça barbant** ** _en faite_**

 **-Ce genre de soirée c'est juste un prétexte pour brosser nos investisseurs dans le sens du poil**

 **-C'est aussi un moyen de décompresser enfin pour ma part**

 **-Avec la menace des titans à l'extérieur et je croyais que tu trouvais ça barbant !**

 **-Oui mais je veux dire pour ceux à l'abri derrière le mur c'est une façon de ne plus y penser et pour nous aussi, si demain au cour d'une expédition je venais à perdre la vie, j'aurais au moins connu ce genre de chose, barbant ou non.**

Sans se rendre compte la musique avait déjà cessé. Ils se détachèrent et une autre musique commença, un peu plus rythmique que la précédente. Petra avait eu la chance de danser avec son caporal-chef, elle se sentait confuse face aux sentiments qu'elle pouvait éprouver pour lui, il était si fort et d'un naturel fonceur, avec lui elle se sentait en sécurité, le faite d'avoir été dans ses bras ne serais-ce que pour quelques minutes l'avait suffit à dissiper tout mal être en elle, il l'attirait mais à la fois l'enviait, elle l'admirait.

 **-Petra on gène tout le monde à rester ici viens**

Il lui prit la main et sortirent de la piste de danse, petra était toujours dans ses pensées et n'entendait pas se qu'il venait de dire.

 **-Oi petra t'es avec moi ?**

 **-Oh oui oui pardon vous disiez quoi ?**

 **-Rien de particulier, je vais te laisser j'ai d'autres personnes à aller voir, et si jamais il te redemande une danse, refuse je ne serais pas toujours là pour te sauver la mise.**

Il lui lâcha la main à contre cœur pour petra et s'éloigna, jusqu'à se qu'il soit complètement avaler dans la foule, laissant petra seule face à ses pensées.

* * *

 _Avouez que vous aussi vous vous êtes imaginé Hanji dans sa petite robe XD je me suis bien amusée à écrire les passages sur hanji._

 _A bientôt_


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonjour, je vous poste mon quatrième et dernier chapitre ! En espérant qu'il vous plaira._

 _Bonne lecture quand à moi je vous retrouve plus bas, à la fin de mon chapitre !_

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Confession

Après avoir valsé avec son caporal-chef pour qui elle entretient de forts sentiments, petra devait prendre l'air. Tout ici l'étouffait, la musique, les gens qui dansaient, les rires, elle devait sortir d'ici avant d'exploser. Elle prit une coupe de champagne, l'a bu d'une traite et prit la direction de la sortie sous les yeux curieux des quelques personnes présentent à ces côtés. Elle n'eut pas de mal à trouver la porte, menant dans un petit jardin au fond des bâtiments. Elle connaissait bien cet endroit, elle venait souvent ici quand elle se sentait mal ou qu'elle avait besoin de prendre l'air, tout ici l'apaisait. Elle se sentait en sécurité dans cet espace vert. Un banc avait été mit là près d'un grand chêne, là où petra avait l'habitude de s'y mettre. Elle prit place et commença à contempler le ciel magnifiquement dégagé et clair, les étoiles étaient de sorties et brillaient de milles feux. Elle observait se spectacle qui s'offrait à elle et une petite larme venait de couler le long de son visage, elle aurait aimé qu'elle soit ici avec elle, elle aurait adoré, petra en était persuadée.

Elle sécha vite ses larmes quand elle entendit du bruit venir par ici. Un jeune couple passa par ici avant de voir que le banc était déjà prit et repartit. Petra remercia le ciel que ce ne soit pas ses coéquipiers ou son propre caporal.

Petra n'aimait pas beaucoup voire pas du tout montrer sa faiblesse devant les autres, elle a toujours su maîtriser ses émotions du moins en partit, car elle n'avait pas su se maîtriser lorsqu'elle avait dû se confronter à son premier titan, en se rappelant ce mémorable souvenir, petra éclata de rire toute seule en espérant que personne ne l'ait entendu.

Elle se mit à repenser au premier jour dans le bataillon, elle avait horriblement peur mais avait travaillé dur pour y parvenir, et même si les choses ont parfois été très dur pour elle en tant que femme, elle n'a jamais baissé les bras et c'est à force de travailler qu'elle réussi à se faire respecter.

Petra se mit à sourire, l'air frais l'apaisait et elle ne voulait pas revenir dans la salle, peut-être allait- elle rester ici et après elle monterais dans sa chambre plus tard, mais pour l'instant elle contemplait le ciel, ce magnifique ciel étoilé quand, elle fut interrompit par quelqu'un venant vers elle, probablement le couple de tout à l'heure. Elle fut surprit de voir son caporal-chef ici et visiblement lui aussi puisqu'il s'arrêta net devant elle.

 **-Oi je ne pensais pas que tu serais ici**

 **-Mhm j'avais besoin de prendre l'air**

 **-Argh je comprend je suis pareil je commençais à étouffer là dedans**

Il se posa à côté d'elle sans trop rien dire, il resta ainsi pendant quelques minutes se qui sembla une éternité pour petra, elle ne savait pas si elle devait dire quelque chose ou bien se taire, à vrai que pouvait elle bien lui dire, « je vous aime » pensa-t-elle en sentant le rouge lui monter au visage. Le silence ne dura plus longtemps quand livai le brisa.

 **-Ton bracelet, tu ne l'as pas mis ce soir**

 **-** **Oh oui je ne voulais pas le perdre de nouveau**

Il avait remarqué ce genre de chose.

 **-C'est un cadeau ?**

 **-Non il était à ma petite sœur...**

 **-Il était, ta sœur n'est plus de se monde je suppose**

 **-** **Oui, elle est morte**

Son cœur se serra, elle n'aurait jamais pensé en parler surtout à son propre chef, elle se sentait gêné, mais le simple fait de lui avoir dit ces mots l'avait en quelque sorte apaisée, elle ne parlait de sa sœur à personne, le poids du fardeau commençait à être lourd à porter.

 **-Suis-je un peu trop indiscret en te demandant ce qui s'est passé ?**

 **-Non, à vrai dire je n'ai jamais parlé de cette histoire à personne**

Elle marqua un temps de pose avant de reprendre.

 **-Elle est morte à l'âge de douze ans, j'en avait treize à l'époque, nous jouions souvent dehors,elle était du genre casse-cou à n'avoir peur de rien, elle admirait le bataillon d'exploration et ne rêvait que d'une chose en faire partie, bien sur ma mère ne voulait pas et se mettait dans une colère noire à chaque fois qu'elle en parlait**

Petra se mit à rire, d'un rire doux comme si elle revivait la scène, son cœur ne cessait de se serrer et sa gorge se nouait petit à petit mais petra ne céda pas et continua son récit.

 **-** **Un jour yuna inventa un nouveau jeu, celle qui parviendrait à monter tout en haut de l'arbre sera digne de faire partie des bataillon** **s** **, sur le coup j'ai trouvé ça stupide et j'ai tenté de la raisonner mais rien n'y faisait elle insistait encore et encore alors j'ai cédé, nous nous sommes élancées, ma** **sœur était bien évidement la première mais en voulant attraper une branche celle-ci** **s** **'est cassé** **e** **et ma sœur est tombé** **e** **sur moi, dans la chute j'ai eut la chance de m'arrêter sur une grande branche alors que ma sœur a finit sa course en bas**.

Petra acheva son récit là, beaucoup trop douloureux pour continuer. Elle se rappela de chaque moment de l'accident et la marque dans son dos ne faisait qu'accentuer la blessure profonde présente dans son cœur. Elle avait du mal à contrôler ses émotions, parler de son propre passé la mettait vulnérable, à nu surtout face à l'homme qu'elle aimait. Livai ne disait rien du moins pour le moment, il attendait peut-être que petra finisse de parler, il avait ce genre de don pensa-t-elle.

 **-Vous devez me prendre pour un monstre**

 **-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, tu as essayé de raisonner ta propre sœur, je suis désolé que la fin soit tragique mais ne te sens pas coupable de vivre aujourd'hui, tu dois vivre pour ta sœur maintenant**

 **-Vous avez le don d'apaiser les gens mais au fond de moi je me sentirais toujours coupable**

 **-Il faut juste savoir vivre avec, la culpabilité et les regrets font partie de la vie humaine**

 **-Vous semblez en savoir beaucoup sur le sujet**

 **-Moi aussi j'ai vécu des choses horribles, j'ai perdu des personnes que j'appréciais parce que j'ai fais le mauvais choix mais s'est ce qui m'a fait devenir qui je suis aujourd'hui.**

Petra se remit à penser à ce que lui avait dit son caporal-chef quand elle avait perdu son bracelet, « moi aussi j'aimerais chérir un objet de valeur comme le tient », son cœur se serra encore plus, elle s'imaginait son heichou souffrir chaque jour de ces pertes sans pour autant avoir un souvenir à chérir, elle se remit à penser a son bracelet, c'était la seule chose qu'elle avait accepté de garder en hommage à sa sœur.

- **Je suis désolée pour vous**

 **-Ne t'apitoie pas sur mon sors, aujourd'hui nous faisons de notre mieux pour protéger la population, c'est notre façon à nous de nous pardonner, tous ceux qui sont ici ont vécu des choses dans leur vie qui les ont menés à protéger le monde, tu te sens coupable mais au fond de toi tu sais bien que tu n'y aies pour rien, ce n'est pas toi qui a cassé la branche, tu as essayé de la rattraper, résultat tu as aussi été blessée, tes parents ont eu la tristesse de perdre un enfant mais ils auraient pu en perdre deux, ne l'oublie jamais.**

Elle se mit à penser à tout ce qu'il venait de lui dire, les choses commençait à s'emballer dans sa tête, elle avait attendu si longtemps pour entendre ces mots, à être libéré d'un poids, elle se sentit légère et les larmes coulèrent toutes seules, elle pleurait en silence. Elle sentit une main frotter doucement dans ses cheveux en signe de réconfort, elle se laissa aller peu importe si elle se tenait à côté de son propre chef, elle avait attendu si longtemps.

 **-Aujourd'hui tous ces événements ton poussé à entrer ici comme ta sœur l'a toujours voulu, tu lui rend un brillant hommage**

 **-Mhm**

Les larmes l'empêchait de dire le moindre mot, elle devait attendre d'être calmé avant de dire quoi que ce soit. Livai l'avait bien vu et l'a laissa se calmer. Elle apprécia fortement ce geste, elle ne le savait pas si compréhensif que ça, elle se sentait à la fois touché et légère, d'avoir pu partager ça avec lui.

 **-Caporal-chef, rappelez-vous de la première fois que nous nous sommes vu ? Souvenez-vous des mots que vous avez prononcé ? Moi oui. Je n'oublierai jamais ces mots qui m'ont fais croire en moi et m'ont fais découvrir un tout autre monde.**

 **-De quoi parles-tu ?**

 **-** **Je parle du premier jour o** **ù** **je suis rentrée dans le bataillon, vous aviez l'air si s** **û** **r de vous en prononçant le discours** **de bienvenu** **, vos mots étaient si puissant. Mais je me rappelle surtout du jour o** **ù** **nous nous sommes rencontrés, j'étais dépitée d'avoir foiré mon exercice de tridimensionnel j'étais prête à renoncer ma** **i** **s vous m'avez remotiv** **é** **avec vos paroles, comme ce soir, vous avez** **vraiment** **un don.**

Elle se mit à lui sourire.

 **-Je suis ravi de savoir que grâce à moi tu es encore là, Petra tu es un excellent soldat sache le**

 **-Je vous remercie.**

A ce moment là petra voulut lui crier son amour. L' atmosphère était propice, les étoiles dans le ciel, la musique en fond, la douce brise de vent mais avait-elle seulement le courage d'assumer par la suite ? Et si il ne l'acceptait pas ?

 **-Tu sais moi aussi je me rappelle bien de toi.**

 **-Ah oui ?**

Elle se mit à rire doucement.

 **-Oui, je me rappelle de chaque entrainement où tu ne cessais pas d'abandonner, ton regard changeait chaque jour, de la fille un peu perdu à la femme que tu es devenu aujourd'hui. Ton regard s'est ouvert au autre, tu aspire la confiance et le respect.**

Elle se mit à rougir, personne ne l'avait complimenté ainsi. Elle ne savait trop quoi dire.

Elle ne saurait trop dire si elle venait de faire une grande avancée dans leur relation mais une chose était sur petra se sentait extrêmement flattée. Son cœur battait fort. Son regard ne cessait de la fixer droit dans les yeux, elle crut même voir son regard s'approcher pour lui déposer un baiser mais il se détourna et repartit en direction de la salle.

 **-Tu comptes rester ici ?**

Petra se leva et le suivit de bon cœur. Une chose était sur, petra l'aimait plus que tout au monde et était bien décider à lui avouer un jour ou l'autre, mais pour le moment elle appréciait ces moments et ne voulait changer ça pour rien au monde.

Elle aspirait à de jours meilleurs à ces côté et comptait bien en profiter.

 **~ Fin ~**

* * *

 _Me revoilà ! Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Je suis plutôt satisfaite du résultat même si la fin ne plaira surement pas à tout le monde XD j'ai essayé de respecter au mieux les caractères des personnages sans que cela soit trop nianian ! Je suis même assez triste que ce soit déjà la fin mais j'espère vous revoir pour de nouvelles aventures et surtout avec de nouvelles histoires !_

 _Si mon travail te plaît n'hésite pas à me donner ton avis ça aide toujours pour la suite même si ce n'est que quelques mots :) Sur ce j'arrête de parler et je te dis à bientôt !_


End file.
